Forever After Isn't So Long
by ForeverPuckleberry
Summary: Finn and Rachel are getting married. But seems like it isn't a fairytale ending for everyone. Puckleberry friendship, Pezberry and Faberry? ;D How friendship can turn to love so easily:
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first fanfic, so this chapter will be small. My first language is not English so I'm sorry for the mistakes they'll be. I don't own Glee, if I owned it Finchel will not get married. Anyway R&R **

_Set in season 3, everything happened. Rachel and Finn are getting married. Why Puck and Rachel don't want Finn in their lives anymore. _

**Puck's POV: **

Married? Rachel and Finn? I still can't believe it, if they don't have a baby on the way, why she's abandoning her Broadway career for him? She was going to be the next Barbra Streisand or something.. But instead of saying something here I am in a crowed room, watching Rachel walk down the aisle. She looks so pretty. I can't believe I let her slip away last year when she wanted to take revenge on Finn. She won't be getting to New-York with him on her arm. She's going to be a house-keeper, Rachel Berry? House keeper? I don't think so. I tried to change her mind by saying nothing. I always argue with her opinions so I thought if I shut my mouth she would say something. Well she didn't, because it isn't obvious enough that I'm madly in love with her. That's right I'm in love with Rachel freaking Berry since I was six.

_12 years ago _

'_I dare you to kiss me Noah!' _

'_You wish berry' _

'_Are you scared Noah?' _

'_Not at all, I'm a badass' _

_So I went and kissed her, it was sweet. Her lips tasted like berries. _

**Rachel's POV:**

This marriage, all this was a bad idea. I can't believe I'm marrying Finn when I still have feelings for Noah. Since the day he kissed me when I was six. Finn was just a way to forget him. That didn't work at all. I only said yes, because I thought that'll make Noah jealous. He was always in love with Quinn. Even if she's my friend, I don't understand why I always came in second. I should have never let him go last year. Finn was always a replacement, he wasn't better. He was just there and I thought that everything would be better. But me and Finn are based on a fantasy. We'll never be happy together, because we don't belong together.

The priest started talking, finally! So we can get this over with. I can't believe Noah came, he must be mad at me for keeping it from him but I didn't want to see him hurt.

'Finn Hudson do you want Rachel Barbra Berry to be your wife and love her forever and after?'

'Yes I do'

'Rachel Barbra Berry do you want to take Finn Hudson to be your husband and love him forever and after?

'Uhmm..'

**Cliff hanger! :D Sorry it was so short, I don't want to do anything big unless people are interested. I hope you liked it? Anyway reviews will be appreciated:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice reviews. Sorry for the mistakes and I don't own Glee. If I did Puckleberry would be the main couple. R&R **

**Puck's POV: **

The room went silent, nobody was talking. Maybe it was the fact that Rachel didn't answer the priest questionor maybe the fact that I just stood up to stop this madness. Both options didn't make any sense. Why would Rachel wouldn't marry Finn? He was the QB of the Football team, was popular and her 'Musical Soulmate'. That didn't make any sense. I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see that everyone was now staring at me.

'? Mr. Puckerman do you have something to say?'

'Oh yeah… Berry don't do this. This marriage thing, it's stupid. I don't want you to end up being a Lima Loser. Of course you'd never be a loser. But your life is in New-York, Broadway. You ain't going to make it if you have to drag someone along with you. You're too young to get married, I know that he is the man of your dreams. But at least wait until high school is over to see where it is going. Listen to me, please.'

'Noah, I, I don't know what to say'

'Just say no, do like in those chicks movies that you like, run away. Simple.'

'Noah, how come you didn't say anything before? Now I guess it's too late, I'm getting married Noah for good.'

'Ok, well I'm not going to stay here and watch you wreck your life with some Lima loser. I'm out.'

I can't believe I'm running away from my best friends wedding. I've been a jerk, but I've never stood so low. I guess that I'm going to lose her and everyday I'm going to see her happily married with stupid Finn Hudson. She deserves better than that if she only listened to me. I can't believe she'd take the chance of ruining her broadway career, I thought she was different. My phone rang, I got a text : **The wedding is reported until I've cleared my head. Finn isn't happy but it's for the best. What happened in there Noah? See you tomorrow at school! Rachel **

The next morning I didn't knew what waited for me in school, I was probably going to get beat up by Finn. I don't give a damn, I have time to convince Rachel to date me again and abandon Finn for good.

'Hey Santan'

'Hey my favorite person in the whole world!'

'What did I do?'

'Made some sense in Berry's head, so what you're going to do to get her back?'

'Don't know.'

'Easy, sing her a song'

'I'll think about it Satan, thanks.'

'Welcome'

**Rachel's POV :**

'Hi Finn!'

I stood on my toes to give him a kiss, I'll never get used to it. He's so tall.

'Hi Rach, I've got to talk to you'

'Okay'

'Yesterday, I was a little angry that you left me because of Puck again…'

'Yeah..?'

'And I slept with Quinn, Rach I'm so sorry. I never meant too, she was there and you left me for Puck.'

'Maybe it was for the best that we didn't get married. What if we actually got married and then you'd be angry you'd go to Quinn? We'd get divorce every time you did something? Maybe it's time we break up for good.'

'Rach, I told you I'm sorry. I love you'

'I love you too but..'

'But..? If we love each other we can be together!'

'No Finn we can't, I think I have feelings for someone else'

'It's Puck isn't it? I see you stare at him, when I stare at you.'

'I'm sorry'

'Don't be, I wish that it goes well Rach'

To Santana: **Just broke up with Finn. Need to talk to you A.S.A.P. I'll wait for you at my locker. -xx- **

Even if my feelings weren't really strong for Finn, I feel sad. I can't believe he cheated on me _with Quinn_. She's my friend, why would she do that? Now I know I have my song for Glee club.

:D:D:D:D:D:D

_Glee Club_

So the assignement for this week was _sorry_, we have to choose a song as an apologize for someone that we hurt. Since the wedding Noah's been avoiding me. He hates me, by choosing to marry Finn I chose to push Noah away. Obviously, it was the worst decision I could make.

'Mr. Schue, I would like to sing a song that describe my feelings exactly. I lost someone very special that I loved deeply because I was scared that he didn't love me back. So I used someone else to make that person jealous.'

'Take it away Rachel'

**What have I got to do to make you love me**

**What have I got to do to make you care**

I locked eyes with Noah, just to make sure that he knows the song is for him. I don't want him to think this is about Finn. Because it isn't.

**What do I do when lightning strikes me**

**And I wake to find that you're not there**

**What do I do to make you want me**

**What have I got to do to be heard**

**What do I say when it's all over**

**And sorry seems to be the hardest word**

**It's sad, so sad**

**It's a sad, sad situation**

**And it's getting more and more absurd**

**It's sad, so sad**

**Why can't we talk it over**

**Oh it seems to me**

**That sorry seems to be the hardest word**

I get up and whisper in Noah's ear to make sur he understands what I'm trying to say.

**What do I do to make you love me**

**What have I got to do to be heard**

**What do I do when lightning strikes me**

**What have I got to do**

**What have I got to do**

**When sorry seems to be the hardest word**

'Good job Rachel!'

'Sorry, but I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to get home.'

'Ok, Rachel'

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it:D With Finn not around anymore we can get to Puckleberry reunion.. ;) The song was **_**Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word by Elton John. **_**I'm not going to update in tomorrow, so I'm sorry. Reviews would be appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm sorry for the long delay. I got lot of stuff to do. Homeworks too. I really like this chapter, it's all cute. Review please? I'd really appreciate it! Thanks. I don't own Glee and blah, blah … Hope you like it! :D**

**Puck's POV**

'Rachel! Wait, wait for me Rach!'

'I feel so humiliated, I shouldn't have sang this. I know you don't feel the same way about me and when we dated in sophomore year, I really thought we could end together.' She did? Wow that was something, I always thought she broke up with me for Finn. 'But I got scared and they're was Quinn and I knew you were interested. I'm really, really sorry, for running away in the church yesterday and because I haven't thank you for keeping me from doing the biggest mistake in my life and…' She talks a lot, I'll probably never get used to this.

'Whoah! Too much talking Berry!'

'I'm sorry for that too.'

Why is she apologizing for loving a hot jew like me? We're two hot jews. It's natural.

'It's okay.. And you don't have to apologize, I did it for you.'

'Thanks Noah, that means a lot to me'

'Next time, talk to me okay? '

'Yes, I promise Noah'

'Good, now let's go back to Glee. They're not used to see you storm out and never come back'

'Well, …'

'More the come back part'

She giggled, Rachel Berry _giggled _at my not do funny joke. I'm proud. I have to say, she's truly amazing. Now that the 'Wedding Drama' and 'Finchel' is done. I can go to do what I always wanted to do. Get back berry. For good.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Puck's POV **

Santana was right. I needed to sing her a song. But not a hot charts song. A song that represents exactly my feelings for her. She has to know that I love her since we were six. I will need some help, but who? It's not like Finn would help me. After all, he cheated on Rachel with Quinn. He's such a dumbass. I think I know how to get some help to have my girl and my best friend back. I know, why care about Finn? He's my friend since I can remember, you know? You can't abandon someone like that.

'Hey, Finn!'

'Are you gonna beat the crap out of me or something?' What am I ? A criminal, it's crazy how much people are scared of me. Even my ex-best friend. Wow.

'Nah, it isn't really fun anymore.'

'So what do you want?'

'I want you to help me with.. Rachel. I kind of want her back, dude'

'That's cool! I'll help you.' What? He'll help me? After I got pregnant his ex-girlfriend, made out with the other and ruined his wedding. You got to love the guy. He's so nice. Like a six foot tall cuddle bear, in a badass way.

'I wanted to sing her a song.. '

'Oh, she'll like that. She's a sucker for love song.'

'Well, yeah.. But I wanted to write it.. You know? A Puck original. And I know you wrote that 'Pretend' song last year and I thought you could get me some tips'

'Sure! I'll be glad to help you. ' Wow. That was easy. Too much almost. What is he planning under that little brain of his…

'Are you dating Quinn now?'

'Yeah, well I think so.. '

'Thanks see you after school!'

'Yeah, nice to see you man!'

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Glee Club; Two days later.

**Puck's POV **

'Mr. Schue, I have a song if you may'

'Take it away Puck'

'It's an original, It's for the only, my musical soul mate' I know it's cheesy, but what can I do she makes me feel like a girl.

_I remember when I realized_

_The depth of your beauty for the first time_

_A million ears had heard you_

_But none had listened quite like mine_

_Every phrase that leaves your lips_

_Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed_

_Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note_

_And I will be a third below_

_The troubles that we knew before_

_Disappear and all I know is that_

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love_

_You know I'll be there_

_I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret_

_You are the one, the only_

_My musical soulmate_

_Darling listen_

_The audience is calling you_

_(They're calling you)_

_There's no way in hell that_

_They will ever feel you like I do_

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love_

_You know I'll be there_

_I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret_

_You are the one, the only_

_My musical soulmate_

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love_

_You know I'll be there_

_I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret_

_You are the one, the only_

_My musical soulmate_

'Noah, that was simply outstanding' Yes! She loved it. Thanks Santana!

'I, '

'I'm not over yet. That was adorable. But I have to think about things. Before I'm in a relationship again. I want to be friends thought, I never want to leave you again.'

'I understand. And I want to be friends too. I missed you'

'Awwn, is Puckleberry back on?'

'Not yet, Britt. Not yet.'

**Santana's got a plan.. ;D Haha, hope you liked this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading & review! 3**


End file.
